LA SESIÓN DE ADRIEN - ONESHOT (EDITADO)
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Una sesión fotográfica le causa más de un problema a Adrien Agreste. El maquillaje, las extensiones, la ropa femenina y las poses delicadas sólo son el inicio de ese día tan extraño. Corregida, oneshot. Ilustración de SamDV Portada de LadyDoptera.


Para Adrien Agreste modelar era una actividad más que realizaba para complacer a su padre y no le molestaba tener que hacerlo; de hecho pensaba que se le daba bastante bien. No importaba que fuera ropa de invierno, de otoño o una publicidad para algún perfume de la empresa, ni siquiera se había incomodado cuando llego el verano y todo París estaba lleno de fotografías suyas en traje de baño y cada espectacular estaba rodeado de un buen número de chicas observando la fotografía sin notar que él pasaba a unos cuantos metros de ellas. Esto último lo agradecía, no quería imaginar qué harían al saber que se encontraba tan cerca. A veces los fanáticos podían ser muy raros.

Ese sábado pintaba para algo grande o eso pensaba Adrien mientras desayunaba, primero tendría clase de chino, seguido de las de piano, después podría hacer la tarea de física y se sentía con la suficiente suerte como para acabar con el último nivel de aquel juego que le estaba provocando dolores de cabeza; sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando Natalie apareció a un lado suyo.

—Joven Agreste, el día de hoy está libre de sus actividades— el rostro del chico se ilumino, lo cual hizo más difícil para la mujer continuar —su padre necesita un modelo de último minuto.

—Está bien Natalie, en veinte minutos estoy listo para ir— la mujer se alejó sin decir más, dejando al rubio nuevamente solo y algo extrañado. Su padre solía hacer que modelara las campañas más importantes para la empresa y nada más; era tal el control que tenia que el rubio ya sabía que trabajos tendría con meses de anticipación, incluso cuando su padre solo tenía el concepto y algunos garabatos en algunas hojas; si necesitaba un modelo ¿por qué no fue él desde un principio? Termino su desayuno y siguió a Natalie que lo acompaño en la limusina hasta el lugar donde se realizaría la sesión; se trataba de una plaza muy bonita que solía visitar con Nino y algunas veces también con Alya y Marinette.

Le indicaron uno de los cuartos provisionales que se habían preparado en el lugar para que se alistara, al parecer solo estaban esperándolo para comenzar. Entró tranquilamente, dejando en la mesa la mochila donde Plagg estaba escondido con su queso y se dirigió a la ropa colgada para extraer el conjunto del extremo izquierdo como le habían indicado. Fue cuando lo noto, estaba seguro que ninguno de los trajes estaba preparado para él. Saco su cabeza por la puerta buscando a Natalie quien se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta.

—Natalie, creo que hay un error con la ropa—. La mujer le dirigió una mirada de asombro por un segundo pero rápidamente la cambio por una seria —No hay ningún error con la ropa Adrien.

—P-pero— el chico de ojos verdes se sintió apenado al reclamar, solía ser muy cortes con todos sin embargo, en ese momento estaba completamente seguro de que él tenía la razón.

Volvió a aquella habitación que servía de camerino para sacar el primer conjunto mientras maldecía para sus adentros, al parecer la persona que modelaría aquella sesión no estuvo conforme al final con la campaña y decidió dejarla, dejando en un gran apuro a la empresa que necesitaría encontrar a alguien más y hacer los cambios necesarios en la ropa, además de que ya estaban trabajando contra reloj, esto hasta que alguien lo noto. La modelo compartía medidas con Adrien.  
En una situación normal Gabriel Agreste hubiera despedido a la persona que osara a mencionar aquella idea, pero esa no era una situación normal. Perderían mucho prestigio y dinero si aquella campaña no salía como debía, las circunstancias pedían hacer sacrificios y para lastima del rubio él iba a tener que hacer el sacrificio.  
Tuvieron que ayudarlo desde el primer momento, pues se encontró con su primer inconveniente cuando vio el sostén y se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo ponérselo. Las estilistas lo ayudaron con una sonrisa e intentaron alivianar el ambiente haciendo bromas al respecto, pero esto solo logró que Adrien se sintiera estúpido; al parecer a aquellas mujeres les parecía muy divertido que a su edad no supiera que hacer con uno de esos.

—Debe estar más acostumbrado a quitarlos Sandra- dijo una de ellas a su compañera a quien le pareció válida aquella idea. El rostro del joven Agreste se ruborizo ante su comentario.

Logró ponerse el primer conjunto mientras las estilistas iban por las extensiones para aparentar que su cabellera era suficientemente larga, tiempo que Adrien aprovecho para sentir pena de sí mismo, como no tenía cadera la parte inferior del suéter se veía sin gracia y el mallon solo dejaba en claro que sus piernas eran demasiado masculinas y poco torneadas como lo serían las de una chica, sin mencionar lo incómodo que le resultaba el relleno que tenía en el pecho.  
Su espalda era la cereza en el pastel en aquella historia, con su ropa habitual no era tan notoria, pero con ese suéter entallado era fácil notar el triángulo invertido que esta formaba. El flash de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¡Esta foto vale oro! Jajaja— Plagg lo observaba desde la mochila con el celular del chico en sus manos.

—¡Plagg! —la cara de Adrien estaba sonrojada por la pena que le hacía pasar su kwami. Estuvo a punto de darle un manotazo cuando llegaron las estilistas con lo necesario para terminar de arreglar al modelo.

Llevaba un par de años modelando para la empresa y estaba acostumbrado a que lo maquillaran, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo cuando agregaron las pestañas postizas y pintaron sus parpados. Cuando las mujeres terminaron la quijada del rubio se fue al piso al ver el resultado, el maquillaje había hecho maravillas; realmente parecía una chica y una muy atractiva según palabras de las estilistas.

Las mujeres recogían las cosas que habían utilizado, ignorando que un pequeño ser negro se escondía en la cabellera ondulada del varón. Adrien podía oír como el gato negro reía lo suficientemente alto para que solo él pudiera escucharlo, al parecer no quería perderse la diversión.

La sesión inició con una mirada curiosa del fotógrafo que empezó a caminar a su alrededor buscando el mejor ángulo para que este disimulara las piernas del chico y que permitieran mostrar los conjuntos al mismo tiempo. Adoptar las poses fue algo complicado para el modelo, pues no era lo mismo modelar ropa masculina a la femenina, debía verse más delicado.

La molestia aumentaba conforme la sesión progresaba y aunque no era su costumbre se había permitido maldecir por lo bajo encontrarse en aquella situación; los vestidos y demás conjuntos eran una proeza nueva para el chico y el equipo de trabajo que no podían esperar para poder terminar el trabajo de ese día. El último conjunto era un pantalón holgado que hacia juego con una blusa de manga larga entallada que tuvo que modelar con unos zapatos de tacón, todo eso de color negro y detalles anaranjados. Agradeció mentalmente a Reflekta y el haberse transformado en su reflejo, de otro modo no estaría llevando tan bien modelar con aquellos zapatos.

La sesión termino y el resto del día se le concedió al joven modelo para hacer lo que quisiera, se sentó en la pequeña fuente y aprovecho para cambiarse los tacones a favor de sus tenis anaranjados que habían estado escondidos entre las luces que se utilizaron para las fotografías, todo con el fin de evitar el uso excesivo de los zapatos femeninos; una cosa era saber caminar con ellos y otra muy diferente querer utilizarlos.

Con su usual y cómodo calzado se dirigió a su camerino dispuesto a cambiarse, todavía estaba a tiempo de pasar el nivel de su videojuego y planeaba pedirle al chef que preparaba sus comidas una cantidad exorbitante de comida chatarra, ya mañana se preocuparía por la tarea de Física.  
No pudo evitar detenerse a medio camino de su destino cuando se detuvo a ver a una persona con más cosas de las que podía cargar entre sus brazos. Aquella persona al no tener campo de visión se calló dejando sus cosas esparcidas por todos lados.

—¡Marinette! —las voces al unísono de Alya y Nino se dejaron escuchar mientras corrían al igual que el rubio para ayudar a la chica de ojos color cielo.  
Los morenos la ayudaron a levantarse mientras que Adrien recogía las cosas. Rollos de tela, y un par de bolsas llenas de hilos, botones y cierres... Al parecer la chica tenía un nuevo proyecto, de otro modo no se explicaba la cantidad de material que llevaba consigo. Se acercó a sus amigos lo suficiente para que una sonrojada Marinette le quitara las cosas de las manos en un movimiento.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —decía mientras abrazaba sus cosas y se inclinaba para expresar sus palabras.

—N-no hay problema —dijo el rubio en un susurro al tiempo que parpadeaba sorprendido por el ágil movimiento de la franco-china.

—Deberías agradecerlo comprándole un chocolate o algo— Alya se cruzaba de brazos a un lado de la azabache, negando las acciones de su amiga. Esta se giró dejando ver su rostro sonrojado y dirigía su vista al rubio.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Vamos a ir por un helado— la sorpresa de Adrien no hizo más que aumentar, no recordaba que su compañera hablara con él tan tranquilamente ni una sola vez.

—Pensábamos ir al parque de diversiones, tenemos dos boletos al dos por uno. Buscábamos a un amigo, pero parece que está ocupado, no contesta su celular. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —la que hablaba era Alya con su teléfono en mano marcándole nuevamente a Adrien, fue entonces que el chico recordó que había dejado su celular en el cuarto provisional.

—S-sí. Me gustaría mucho —sabía que era una mala idea antes de decir ni una palabra, pero no sabía cómo explicarles a sus amigos que era él y hablar de su ropa femenina le provocaba mucha vergüenza anticipada.

—Nosotros somos Marinette, Alya y Nino —presentaba el moreno a quien le parecía una desconocida —¿cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Adriana! Mi nombre es Adriana —el miedo de ser descubierto lo hizo hablar atropelladamente. Los morenos lo vieron confundidos, se acababa de meter en un lío enorme.

—Mucho gusto Adriana —la azabache le brindo una sonrisa que logró tranquilizarlo. —Vamos entonces.

Adrien siguió a sus amigos hasta la heladería que solían frecuentar, se sentía un poco incómodo y no le ayudaba escuchar a Plagg que seguía riendo en alguna parte de su cabello postizo y es que sólo a él con su suerte de gato negro le pasaban esas cosas y en vez de buscar salir de aquella situación se había metido más a ella.

—Así que Adriana, ¿estudias? —indagó la morena intentando empezar una conversación.

—S-sí, estudio en casa. Mi familia es algo sobre protectora... —realmente no mentía, anteriormente su educación era así por las ideas de su padre de mantenerlo a salvo.

—¿Esta bien que vengas con nosotros entonces? No queremos meterte en problemas —Nino decía preocupándose genuinamente por la chica, Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír, le agrada ese aspecto de su amigo.

—No hay problema, el día de hoy me han dejado hacer lo que quisiera —lo había dicho con tanta alegría que Marinette le sonrió al instante, mientras que los morenos se preguntaban mentalmente si la voz de la chica no había sonado un tanto grave al decir aquella oración.

—Nos divertiremos entonces —Adrien dirigió su mirada a la azabache y supo al momento que se había sonrojado al verla. Le tomo un momento calmarse para espantar aquel rubor y continuar con los buenos ánimos.

—¡Sí!

Tras terminar con sus helados se dirigieron a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng para dejar las compras de la de ojos color cielo. Adrien como buen caballero quiso ayudar a la chica con todas sus compras pero tuvo que conformarse con ayudarla con un par de tubos de tela, pues Marinette le había dicho encarecidamente que ella podía sola. Tuvo que recordarse que en ese momento ante los ojos de sus amigos era una total desconocida y que si no quería que sospecharan debía tener más cuidado con sus acciones.

El rubio no había podido evitar notar el cambio de actitud de Marinette, pensando que quizás se sentía más cómoda al hablar con otra chica que con él, aquella idea le entristeció un momento pero después se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía en frente y es que en su actual situación podía conoce más a su amiga. Sin duda no iba a desaprovecharla. Al fin y al cabo, ya no tenía escapatoria.

—Y Marinette, ¿para qué son todas estas telas? —La aludida volteo a ver al rubio con una clara interrogante en su rostro.

—Me gusta diseñar —se apresuró a decir cuando recordó que la persona a su lado no sabía sobre sus aficiones —la tienda donde compro las telas remata cada cuatro meses para hacer espacio a la nueva mercancía y yo aprovecho para comprar lo que necesito.

—Debes de ser muy buena —a pesar de que el cumplido podía considerarse una respuesta correcta para las buenas costumbres Adrien lo decía sinceramente, ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver su trabajo y hasta su padre la había felicitado alguna vez por su trabajo lo cual era de admirar. Todo el mundo sabía lo complicado que era conseguir unas palabras de apoyo del señor Agreste.

—¿Buena? Oh chica, te quedas corta ¡es fabulosa! —Alya que se encontraba unos pasos atrás de ellos junto con Nino había decidido intervenir en ese momento.

—Vamos Alya, no es para tanto —a la azabache no le molestaba recibir cumplidos por su trabajo pero si consideraba que podía ser un poco pedante de su parte jactarse de lo que esperaba pusiera el pan en su mesa en un futuro.

—¡Pero el mismo Gabriel Agreste te lo ha dicho! —quien ahora intervenía era Nino que no veía nada de malo en elogiar el talento de la chica —Estoy seguro que cuando hagas tu propia marca el viejo de Adrien será quien te pida trabajo, incluso Adrien podría ser tu modelo— esto último lo decía golpeando ligeramente con su codo el costado de la chica.

—¡Nino! —a la de ojos color cielo se le habían subido los colores al rostro y Adrien no podía evitar reír por las ocurrencias de su amigo, aunque no le molestaba la idea de modelar más diseños de su amiga.

—Anda chica, que no es para tanto —decía Alya que pasaba su mano sobre los hombros de su amiga —además, yo creo que eso no va a ser lo único que Adrien va a tener que pedirte cuando seamos mayores.

Marinette había atinado a abrazar más fuerte las cosas que llevaba entre sus manos al no saber qué responder ante lo dicho por la morena, Nino reía por lo bajo al saber perfectamente de lo que hablaban las chicas; el único que se estaba perdiendo en la conversación era Adrien que no había entendido las indirectas de sus amigos.

—¿Agreste? ¿Conocen a la familia Agreste? —se recordó mentalmente que no podía preguntar de buenas a primeras a lo que se referían sin ponerse en evidencia, así que opto por tantear terreno.

—El amigo que intentábamos contactar cuando te conocimos es Adrien Agreste, va al mismo colegio que nosotros —Nino había dado la respuesta tranquilamente como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Y no preferirían intentar contactarlo nuevamente? —para ese momento la táctica de Adrien era actuar como normalmente lo haría olvidándose de que se refería a el mismo.

—Seguramente está en sus clases de piano —la voz de Marinette había sonado apagada mientras aflojaba el agarre de las bolsas que llevaba.

—¿Estas decepcionada de que no pueda venir? —la pregunta había salido tan naturalmente que no se dio cuenta de que la había formulado.

—Decepcionada es poco pensando que Adrien es el chico que...

—¡Ya llegamos! —la de ojos color cielo se había apresurado a interrumpir a la morena antes de que terminara su oración. La cual solo había creado más dudas en la mente del rubio.

La estancia en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng había sido breve pero agradable para el de ojos verdes, le gustaba el ambiente que se respiraba en la casa de los panaderos y no pudo evitar sentirse incluido en el ambiente familiar a pesar de ser un completo extraño para el matrimonio que le recordaron que aquella también era su casa y que esperaban contar nuevamente con su visita. Casi no le importo lo incómodo que se había sentido cuando la señora Dupain le había dicho que era una chica muy linda.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el parque de diversiones donde Alya y Nino se adelantaron esperando conseguir tiempo a solas.

—¡Nos vemos a las ocho en punto aquí mismo! —gritaron ambos mientras el futuro Dj se llevaba arrastrando a la morena, cosa que dejo un tanto perplejos a ambos chicos que terminaron riendo.

—Parece que seremos solo tú y yo —Marinette le regalaba una sonrisa sincera al rubio mientras extendía su mano al contrario que volvió a sonrojase levemente.  
—Solo tu y yo —reafirmo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y se dejaba guiar.

—¿A qué te gustaría subirte primero? —indago la azabache que se preparaba para empezar a realizar filas interminables que pasaban rápidamente con la buena compañía.

—N-no lo sé, nunca he venido a un lugar así —Adrien se sentía avergonzado al no poder dar su opinión al respecto. La de ojos color cielo tuvo que pensárselo un momento antes de proponer algo.

—¿Te gustan las actividades fuertes? —la pregunta había sido realizada con una seguridad que al rubio le había parecido sumamente familiar.

—Yo vivo de emociones fuertes —su respuesta no le parecía del todo correcta para la chica que intentaba aparentar ser, pero él era el héroe de Paris, por supuesto que estaba acostumbrado a las emociones fuertes y sobretodo, le encantaban.

—Bien, ¡entonces a la montaña rusa! —se dirigieron a la primer atracción rápidamente y se prepararon para esperar su turno. Aquel tiempo que para la gente solía ser tiempo muerto entre atracción y atracción fue aprovechado por Adrien que se dedicó a indagar sobre la vida de la chica.

Su color favorito, la música que le gustaba, la última película que había visto y la que esperaba que se estrenara pronto, un libro que recomendara y el videojuego que le había parecido más complicado de terminar. Ya era su momento de subir al juego mecánico y el rubio se molestó un poco al ver interrumpida su conversación. Sin embargo sintió gran emoción cuando se encontraba amarrado firmemente al juego junto con la azabache.

—Recuerda, si no gritas no es divertido —el consejo de Marinette dejo en un principio confundido al chico que se limitó a seguirlo cuando la euforia que le brindaba la velocidad lo había sorprendido de un momento a otro, mientras que Plagg se aferraba a las extensiones tan bien como podía, implorando que estas no se zafaran y lo mandaran a volar hasta Tombuctú.

El juego mecánico termino tan pronto como inicio, dejando a Adrien aturdido, le costó entender que la azabache se encontraba riendo de él.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —quiso saber.

—Tu cabello —la de ojos color cielo logró calmar su risa provocada por el cabello largo de la chica que ahora parecía un nido de pájaro; logró detenerse al ver que su acompañante se encontraba haciendo un puchero —espera —Marinette se quitó una de sus ligas mientras se dirigía hacia la espalda de Adrien, —no te muevas —el rubio se limitó a obedecer mientras sentía como la chica recogía su cabello en una coleta —ya está.

—P-pero tu cabello... —no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pues ahora la chica tenía la mitad de su cabello suelto y la otra mitad en su habitual coleta, la cual fue desecha en un momento. Ahora Marinette tenía el cabello en media coleta con el resto de su cabello suelto.

—Listo —Adrien se quedó sin habla al ver el cambio de la chica —¿Me veo mal? —se había quedado tanto tiempo observando a la chica que termino haciéndose ideas erróneas del silencio del chico, el cual tuvo que agitar un poco su cabeza para lograr responder.

—Te ves hermosa —la voz de Adrien salió en un susurro que apenas fue audible para la azabache que le sonrió por el cumplido.

—Debemos irnos, aún queda mucho por hacer —en ese momento el rubio se apresuró a tomar la mano de su compañera y llevarla de la mano a la próxima actividad que quería realizar.

Realizaron actividades tan diversas como encontraron intentando sacar el máximo provecho al día que compartían; algodones de azúcar, juegos de agua y otros que permitían llevarse algún premio, donde Adrien le regalo a Marinette un Chat Noir de peluche pequeño y ella le otorgaba a él una Catarina gigante de peluche.  
El joven Agreste se divirtió como nunca antes en ese día y no podía evitar preguntarse porqué no podían tener ese tipo de relación en su vida diaria. Y la franco-china consideraba que había encontrado a una buena amiga de lindos sonrojos.

Ya eran las 7:40 y estaban pensando en su última actividad, fue entonces que el rubio noto que la chica veía con mucha ilusión la rueda de la fortuna.

—¿Quieres subir?

—¿No te importa? —la pregunta de la chica había sido acompañada de un leve sonrojo causado por ser descubierta viendo aquella atracción. No recibió mayor respuesta que una mano entrelazada con la suya que la guiaba a la fila.

Subieron sin más, sintiendo el suave movimiento de la atracción que empezaba a girar subiéndolos cada vez más alto, Adrien se giró a ver a la azabache, esperando encontrar una sonrisa decorando su rostro, pero en vez de eso la encontró con una que parecía ser más bien melancólica mientras veía al horizonte y abrazaba contra su pecho el peluche que hace unas horas le había regalado.

—¿Pasa algo? —La de ojos color cielo se giró a verlo y movió negativamente su cabeza.

—No es nada, me quede pensando. Es todo.

—Quieres contarme? Prometo no decirle a nadie —la curiosidad natural lo hizo preguntar, esperando que la chica le respondiera y no evitara la pregunta. La vio encogerse de hombros, mientras parecía pensar lo que diría.

—Siempre he pensado que me gustaría subirme a esto con el chico que me gusta —la voz de Marinette era quedita y obligaba al rubio a acercarse para poder escucharla, no podía evitar sentirse un poco contrariado con esa nueva información.

—¿Cómo es él? —aquella confesión le había sorprendido en un principio y bendijo su buena suerte de poder cotillear un poco con la chica de ojos color cielo.

—Él es... una buena persona, es muy inteligente y apoya a sus amigos con lo que necesiten —una sonrisa se le escapa a la azabache y el de ojos verdes siente su corazón aumentar su pulso ligeramente —Es absurdo ¿sabes? Ni siquiera puedo hablar con él sin tartamudear y yo... yo estoy segura de que Adrien piensa que soy una tonta —le sonríe enternecido tras escuchar sus sentimientos y abre los ojos como platos cuando termina de procesarlo.

—Adrien? ¿Adrien Agreste? —su voz estaba llena de sorpresa que por suerte Marinette no noto.

—Sí, Adrien Agreste —el nombre del chico salió en un suspiro de la boca de la chica.

El rubio sabía que se encontraba completamente sonrojado y no podía evitarlo. Un ligero silencio se formó entre ellos hasta que se rompió con la voz del varón que no se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Él tendría suerte de ser tu novio —. La azabache sonrió ante sus palabras.

—Supongo que no debo decirte que a mí me encantaría.

No dijeron más, se limitaron a observar la bonita vista de París que les brindaba la rueda de la fortuna, compartiendo ese momento de complicidad.  
Sin mas tiempo para disfrutar se reencontraron con los morenos en la entrada del parque a la hora indicada, compartieron la mitad del camino para después tomar el que los llevaban a sus hogares.

Cuando Adrien llego a su habitación coloco la gran Catarina de peluche sobre su sofá esperando que ninguno de sus amigos la encontrara familiar cuando fueran a su casa y sin perder más tiempo se quitó la ropa de la nueva colección de su padre para tomar una ducha.

Cuando salió encontró a Plagg comiendo camembert frente al televisor mientras veía una de las caricaturas que le gustaban, aprovechando los comerciales para burlarse del contrario y quejarse de todas las veces que había estado a nada de salir volando.

El de ojos verdes nunca respondió a los comentarios del gato negro, pues sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en su compañera de clases y su actual descubrimiento. Ahora sentado junto a Plagg observaba en su mano la liga roja de su amiga que no devolvió y que no podría regresarle nunca, guardándola en el cajón dónde también atesoraba la pulsera que le había regalado.

La ropa que había usado descansaba en el escritorio junto con las extensiones rubias, mañana se las regresaría a Natalie. Se sintió mal por no pedirle su número a Marinette, le hubiera gustado seguir conversando con ella tan amenamente como lo hicieron ese día, pero hacer eso era meterse en más problemas, no se imaginaba llevando la historia de Adriana a algo más de un solo día. Aun así no podía evitar reír, por toda esa historia.

Se acostó sintiéndose completamente cansado por el día tan extraño que había tenido, disfrutando la dulce calidez que crecía en su pecho y sin poder evitar pensar que no le molestaba en lo absoluto saber que Marinette se encontraba enamorada de él, ¿quién sabe? Quizás podría invitarla a salir.

Una semana después, antes del inicio de clases y en un día donde la azabache había llegado antes de que sonara el timbre, el grupo de amigos no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante una frenética Alya que los interceptaba en el patio.

—Marinette, Nino. ¡Vean esto! —la morena les había restregado una revista de modas que la azabache solía comprar al tener siempre las mejores exclusivas sobre moda.

—¡Adriana! —decían ambos al unísono observando las fotografías de la revista mientras Adrien se ponía ligeramente pálido.

—Y no solo eso, ¡que está modelando ropa de la marca Agreste! —ante ese comentario Marinette se giró a ver al rubio, mostrándole la revista.

—Adrien ¿la conoces? ¿Sabes su nombre completo o cómo puedo contactarla?

—Yo, bueno. Yo… —Alya había aprovechado el interrogatorio para quitarle la revista a la de ojos color cielo para seguir viendo las fotografías con su novio.

—Un momento ¿Adrien? — había dicho Nino mientras bailaba los ojos del chico a las fotografías de la revista una y otra vez.

—¡Adrien! —gritaron las féminas sin poder creerlo. Marinette estuvo a punto de caerse de la impresión, siendo salvada de la caída por el modelo que sin saber cómo negarlo le sonrió a la chica que estaba entre sus brazos y dijo lo primero que se lo ocurrió seguido de una sonrisa apenada.

—¿Aun iras conmigo al cine este viernes?

* * *

¿Lo leyeron? De ser así se los agradezco.

Mientras escribía COMPLICACIONES me puse a pensar que había cosas que pude haber redactado de un mejor modo, no solo en esa historia sino de forma general.

Y pensé que sería buena idea editar mis historias, aquí una muestra de ello; que si bien el texto es casi el mismo, cambie los guiones, la ortografía y redacta un par de partes nuevamente y agregue la parte final.

Próximamente estaré haciendo lo propio con mis demás fanfics.

Pero tengo un problema y se trata de AL DESCUBIERTO. Porque también quiero revisar y hacer los cambios necesarios en esa historia pero en este momento sigue siendo escrita. Así que no sé si seria mejor publicarla y después hacer los cambios o hacer los cambios y después seguir publicándola.

Si alguien tiene un comentario al respecto me gustaría escucharlo.

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


End file.
